In recent years, thieves called “sliders” have been known to cagily approach a victim's vehicle and snatch valuables from open windows or unlocked doors of the vehicle while the vehicle owner is distracted pumping gas, unloading groceries, fetching the mail, etc. The term “slider” is used because these criminals typically slide out of their own vehicle, staying low so that they cannot be seen by someone standing on the other side of the targeted vehicle, and then reach through the vehicle's door or window to snatch valuables from the vehicle. Existing vehicle security systems are not equipped to protect the valuables located inside the vehicle when the vehicle owner is temporarily distracted.